Maleficent
Maleficent is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is an evil sorceress who made her first appearance in Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". She is very powerful and was first seen in Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion. Unlike the other Disney villains (not including Pete), she plays a large part in the overall story rather than just in the world she came from. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' A sorceress of awesome power. She controls the Heartless, and is said to have destroyed many worlds. No one knows what her true intentions are. Second Entry A sorceress of awesome power. She leads the villains who seek to harness the power of the Heartless. She has also tricked Riku into joining her and is using him as part of her evil plans. She first appeared to curse Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). *'Third Entry' A sorceress of awesome power. She tried to use the Heartless for her own evil ends, but the Heartless were actually using her. She turned into a huge dragon when cornered by Sora and his friends. She first appeared to curse Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A witch who commands the darkness. Sora faced Maleficent and her Heartless once before. She stole Belle's heart to perfect her dark powers, though Belle had seen through her plan. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A witch who commands the darkness. Maleficent's charms won over Riku, and she empowered him with darkness. In Castle Oblivion she stood before Riku again, this time as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sorceress of frightening power. In the last adventure, she controlled the Heartless and led a group that was trying to harness the power of darkness. As part of her villainous plan, Maleficent tricked Riku into making the choice to dive into the realm of darkness. In the end, Maleficent yielded to the power of darkness herself and was defeated by Sora and his friends. But by using her last bit of evil power, she was able to come back again some time later. *'Timeless River' Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sorceress of frightening power who's behind the strange goings-on at Disney Castle. Maleficent is determined to take over Disney Castle, and she's using the power of darkness in her evil scheme. *'Halloween Town' Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sorceress of frightening power. She's using the Heartless as part of her scheme to bring all the worlds under her control. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are just what Maleficent needs to make trouble for Sora and his friends while they're in Halloween Town. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Maleficent appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, once again featured as an antagonist, yet in her home world of Enchanted Dominion. While her role in the game is still uncertain, it is known that she will serve as a boss battle in her Dragon form for Aqua. ''Kingdom Hearts ''.]] Maleficent was the mastermind behind the council of Disney villains seen in ''Kingdom Hearts such as Hades, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, and Jafar. Pete, as her then-unseen henchman, had helped assemble this group and was off building an army of Heartless for her. Acting as a guide, Maleficent warned each of her followers that they should be wary of the darkness. She led this group in pursuit of ultimate power by controlling the Heartless and unlocking the Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. She used Hollow Bastion, the former home of Ansem the Wise, as a base of operations where she directed the affairs of the group. She used Ansem's report to help her understand and gain control of the Heartless and recruited Riku, Sora's best friend, to her side. Once she saw that Riku could wield a Keyblade, she used the Darkness in Riku's heart to corrupt him and turn him against his friends. Maleficent eventually told Riku her plans to find Kingdom Hearts, involving the Princesses of Heart. Maleficent persuaded Riku to go after Kairi, as she is also a Princess. Maleficent lied to Riku and told him that she'd help Kairi regain her heart once she had control of the Kingdom Hearts. While Maleficent's plan seemed to be working, her allies, Jafar especially, were falling to Sora. With each failure, she would have to make another plan or just ignore it for another time. One by one, each of the Disney villains failed to resist the darkness in their hearts and each met their demise at the end of Sora's Keyblade, with the following exceptions: Pete, (whom Sora did not encounter at this time), Hades (who is immortal and merely gave into his anger), Jafar (who turned into a Genie and was sealed in his lamp) and Captain Hook (who merely fled). Her knowledge and control of the powers of darkness had enabled her to control the Heartless, or so it seemed. Unknown to Maleficent, the Heartless were simply using her to reveal the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, and in the meantime were eating away at her heart. Overconfident in her abilities and underestimating Sora's, she fought him and lost. When Xehanort's Heartless unlocked her heart, the darkness seeped into it, and Maleficent turned into a dragon, but the darkness did not see her through. Although she proved a far more dangerous enemy as a dragon, Sora still defeated her for the second time, the darkness ate her heart and she faded away into darkness. By defeating Maleficent, Sora obtains the fifth page of Ansem's Report, and Donald learns the Cheer ability. Defeating Dragon Maleficent rewards Sora with the Fireglow Gem, which unlocks the ability to summon Mushu if taken to the Fairy Godmother. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Maleficent appears to Riku as a memory-based illusion in Castle Oblivion. She is one of only two characters, along with Aerith in Sora's story, to realize that she is not real. She mocks her old student, and how he once clung to her and the darkness, before he stands up to her and destroys her. Also, in Sora game, she is the boss of Hollow Bastion and is revealed to need to steal hearts in order to practice her magic and attempts to use the love found in Belle and Beast's hearts to make herself invincible. When Sora and company attempt to stop her, she turns herself into a dragon and attacks, shooting flames from her mouth, causing earthquakes by stomping, and trying to eat Sora. But she fails and is defeated. Kingdom Hearts II Maleficent revives in ''Kingdom Hearts II, in which she poses as a secondary villain but she still plots against Sora and the others. Her raven, Diablo, brings her empty robe to Yen Sid's tower, and the memories of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather accidentally bring her back to life. In Kingdom Hearts: Another Report, it is hinted that Organization XIII is inadvertently responsible for her return. Xemnas once sent Axel and Roxas to Hollow Bastion to wipe out Heartless and release a raven from a cage suspended from the ceiling. It is heavily suggested that this raven is Diablo and was released to revive Maleficent. The Organization may have planned to use her to create more Heartless for their plans. Like in Kingdom Hearts, she attempts to control the Heartless to locate Kingdom Hearts. However, she now competes with Organization XIII for supreme power and considers the group and Nobodies in general as vastly inferior to her and her Heartless. Maleficent, with the help of her only loyal follower remaining, Pete, goes from world to world reviving her other followers and building an army of Heartless. Although only Oogie Boogie is witnessed being revived, it may be guessed that she is also responsible for the return of Ursula and for Barbossa, Shan-Yu, Scar, and Hades using Heartless. Indeed, when she first meets up with Pete again, she asks about "the others", suggesting she was supposed to be holding a meeting with them like she did in the original game. Pete, however claims that they "must have had something better to do", perhaps meaning they were busy with their own endeavors. Maleficent reveals herself to Sora and his friends at Disney Castle when she tries to fill the Hall of the Cornerstone with Darkness in order to take over the Castle and make her new base of operations. Maleficent is defeated however by Sora when he and his friends go back in time and stop Pete from destroying the Cornerstone of Light. Maleficent appears in Halloween Town and tries to destroy Christmas town by resurrecting Oogie Boogie but his memory loss causes him to drive her away and Sora defeats Oogie Boogie. She then appears in Hollow Bastion during its invasion by Heartless. This is the turning point in the game, where she and the Disney villains finally lose control of the Heartless to Organization XIII. At the climax of the battle she holds off the Nobodies so that Sora may escape and devise a way to defeat Organization XIII. Although she hated Sora, she realized that she couldn't defeat them herself, since they easily defeated her Heartless, and even took control of them from her. She flees a battle against Saïx easily escaping with her life, bringing Sora to the Realm of Darkness. She last appears in The World That Never Was in one more attempt to acquire a suitable headquarters, aiding Sora once more by fending off an immense wave of Heartless with the help of Pete while Sora defeats Xemnas, though she claims that she will take the castle for her own afterwards. Her and Pete's fate are currently unknown. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Having apparently survived the destruction of The Castle that Never Was, Maleficent reappears in the data versions of Agrabah. At the entrance to the Cave of Wonders, she strikes down the data version of Sora and destroys his data Keyblade. After, she gloats and summons Shadows. Personality Maleficent is a scheming, manipulative and highly cunning sorceress, who seems utterly determined to take over the dominion of Kingdom Hearts. She is mostly seen in a cool, calculated manner, easily manipulating Riku into helping her aims, whilst she pretends to care for helping him find Kairi. In ''Kingdom Hearts II, she is highly vengeful towards Sora, because of him having destroyed her in the first Kingdom Hearts game, and she has been easily angered at times. She doesn't tolerate failure, as shown when she berates Pete for his attempt to take over Kingdom Hearts without her, saying to him "Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes. Useless imbecile!". Despite this, she seems to tolerate the incompetent Pete as her helper. She is not without scruples, however, and has aided Sora on some occasions, yet, for her own evil reasons, saying to him at one point "Do not misunderstand me, I shall have revenge on you yet": indeed, by the time of Kingdom Hearts coded, she appears to have reverted to her evil self and is once again attempting to kill Sora, albeit a digital version of him. Another important aspect of her character, like most Disney villains, but exceptionally notable in her case, is her superiority complex. This is readily apparent in nearly every instance in Kingdom Hearts II whenever the subject of Nobodies and Organization XIII are brought up and when facing them personally, and this view of herself extends to any Heartless she commands, despite the all-too obvious difference in power and capabilities of Nobodies in general over the Heartless. However her superiority complex is not entirely unfounded as she is easily one of the most powerful characters in the series, rivaled only by Master Xehanort. Thus her views of the Organization as insignificant are, to her, quite true. In contrast to Pete, she possesses extreme and completely legitimate confidence, while her minion is a coward and doubts of their chances of winning. Appearance Fair and green-skinned, Maleficent's shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips are painted red. This dark fairy's head is topped with a black-horned headdress and she wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. Along with these other physical descriptions and the fin-like spikes on the sides of her neck further hint towards her dragon-transformation powers. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casts her spells. In screens and trailers for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Maleficent wears her golden ring with a circular black stone in it. This was in her original design in Sleeping Beauty, but was absent from Kingdom Hearts. Origin In Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent appears unexpectedly at Princess Aurora's birth ceremony, angered upon not receiving an invite to the occasion. She hides this behind a calm demeanor and gives the infant a "gift" in the form of a curse that she will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel before the sun sets on her 16th birthday and die. The princess vanishing mysteriously, Maleficent does all in her power to find her by sending the Goons and her faithful raven Diablo. Diablo discovers where Aurora is hiding with the three fairies and then is moved for the celebration at the King Stefan's castle. Maleficent plans a trap and lures Aurora to an abandoned tower where she pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, thus activating the curse that had been placed upon her. Knowing that the curse could be broken with True Love's Kiss thanks to Merryweather, the dark witch set out to capture the girl's betrothed, Prince Philip. She succeeded, but the Prince was soon freed by the Three Good Fairies. Enraged and not willing to face failure, Maleficent attempts to block Philip from Stefan's palace where the sleeping Aurora lies with black thorns, and later by transforming into a mighty dragon in a final battle. Good triumphed over evil, and Maleficent was sent toppling down the mountainside to her death with a pierced heart whilst Philip went on to marry Aurora. Fighting Style The most powerful of the Disney Villains and the leader of her band in the Kingdom Hearts series, Maleficent is known to avoid physical attacks, using sorcery instead. She may wish for others to fight under her command instead, taking on the form of a monstrous dragon when situations look bleakest. It is her great rage and lust for power that grants her this ability. Quotes "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful. '' "''Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?" "What in the world do you think you're prattling on about? Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The Heart of all Kingdoms! The Heart of all that lives! A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be my dominion!" "Do not misunderstand me, I shall have my revenge on you yet." "Why Pete, this castle is perfect! Perhaps we should...acquire it?" "Once again, you underestimate me." "You poor, simple fools! You think you could defeat me?! ME, the mistress of all evil!?" "Off with you, then!" "Darkness... THE TRUE DARKNESS!!!" "Darkness... THE TRUE DARKNESS!!! Trivia *According to Jiminy Cricket, Maleficent was personally responsible for the destruction of her world and for the capture of Aurora. Maleficent is probably also responsible for the capture of Belle, Snow White, and Cinderella. *Maleficent is the only Disney villain who is not actually fought in one of the games she appears in. While fought in Kingdom Hearts and BOTH story lines of Chain of Memories, she herself is not battled in Kingdom Hearts II, despite her large role in the game. Instead, minions of hers are fought, such as Pete and Oogie Boogie. *In Kingdom Hearts II the Gullwings were once apparently followers to Maleficent, until she did not show up to see them like she said, Rikku quoted it was "Pretty lame of her". *It is unknown what happens to Maleficent and Pete when the Castle that Never Was gets destroyed by Xemnas. It is thought they immediately leave after the Castle shakes, not staying for the Castle breaking up. In Kingdom Hearts Coded, however, the Maleficent and Pete that appear are revealed to be from the real world interfering with the data version of the Journal. *In the first Kingdom Hearts, Maleficent is the only Disney villain whose home world isn't featured and thus also the only Disney villain to be fought in a different world (namely Hollow Bastion). In Kingdom Hearts II, Pete is also fought outside of his home world. *Nomura revealed in an interview that Maleficent learned about the Princesses of Heart in BBS through contact with "someone", but didn't specify as to who. It is believed it was Master Xehanort, as evidenced when Aqua confronts Maleficent, asking her "What did Master Xehanort tell you?!". See also *Hollow Bastion *Villain's Vale *Enchanted Dominion *Prince Philip *Pete fr:Maléfique Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category: Disney characters Category: Enchanted Dominion Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Villains